Motor-driven coverings for architectural openings (such as windows, doors, archways, and the like) cause the generation of static electricity by the extension and retraction of the covering. Static electricity may be generated, for example, during the extension and/or retraction of a shade component, such as a sheet of material, a lift cord, or an operating cord, into and out of a head rail. Static energy may also be transmitted to the motor-driven covering through a user's fingers after the user walks across the floor and touches the covering, such as to actuate a switch for the motor drive. The static electricity may be harmful to the electrical components of the motor drive if it discharges through sensitive electrical control components, such as a printed circuit board. Reducing static electricity buildup within the covering, as well as insulating control components from potential electrostatic sources, reduces the likelihood of this adverse effect.